Allen Blaster's BBXRAE WEEK 2016
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Submissions for BBxRae week. Day One: Nighttime and Humor; Heat in the Night. Day Two: Family and Hurt/Comfort; Course in Life. Day Three: Undercover/Busted/Reveal Angst; The White Stick. Day Four: Poetry; Ode to a Raven. Day Five: Confessions and Drama; I Hate The Dragon... Kind Of. Day Six: Treasure/Gifts/Humor; Old Rings. Day Seven: Summer and Romance; Car Rides... I Hate Them.
1. Heat in the Night

**BBxRAE week is going on. I'm joining in the fun if you couldn't tell. This is going to be a series of one-shots that I'm not sure are going to be connected or not. So today's theme is Nighttime and Humor. So here's my best shot. Hope you like!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **Day One: Nighttime Humor/Parody**

 _Heat in the Night_

* * *

 _Third POV_

Beast Boy woke up. Sitting up straight faster than a car speeding down an interstate. Gasping for air as he tried to calm his racing heart. The sound of a waterfall disappearing from his mind from his latest nightmare.

' _It was only a dream. It was only a dream.'_ He kept on repeating to himself. What he told myself every night he suffered from this nightmare. Or rather, a tainted memory. Turned into a nightmare by his subconscious.

After he got his breathing under control, he laid back down on his top bunk bed. Grateful that he hadn't hit his head on the ceiling this time. As several old dents showed from past times in the months before. And tried to go back to sleep.

He tossed and turned for a couple minutes. Trying to get himself comfortable again. And kept on failing to do so. He tried fluffing out his pillow to extract the heat that seemed to have permeated every layer of it. Trying to make it more comfortable for my neck. It still feels as hard as a rock. The result of it never being washed once in the past year. As well as the fact that fluffing it out didn't do anything to dispel the heat in it that felt as hot as lava.

He groaned in annoyance. Looking at the clock, which says 2:20 A.M., he let out another groan. Beast Boy had only went to bed an hour ago. And that stupid nightmare had decided to come again tonight of all times. When tomorrow was special training at seven in the morning with the rest of the team.

It was times like this where he wanted to kill the Boy Blunder. Him and his need to train early in the morning. On a Sunday of all times.

' _I thought Sunday was nicknamed the day of rest for a reason.'_ Beast Boy thought as he continued to try and find that special cool spot in his bed that he had fallen asleep on before.

After another couple minutes of searching, he still hadn't found it. Meaning it was likely long gone now. He let out another groan of annoyance.

He tried stripping myself out of his tight uniform. Something he never really did at night since as the old saying goes, ' _evil never sleeps.'_ But tonight, he was desperate to cool down so he could sleep. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the others tomorrow. Espicially not his girlfriend.

So he stripped himself to his boxers. And threw his clothes on the ground next to his discarded blanket. As he tried to sleep in a style worthy of a college student in a student dorm on campus.

Epic fail.

' _****ing nightmare! It's like it literally wants me to suffer today!'_ Even with hardly any clothing on, he still couldn't find that cool spot on his bed. Or cool off in general so he could fall asleep. He looked at the clock again. 2:35 A.M.

' _Screw this heat wave!'_ He thought as he jumped from his bed. Still in nothing but his boxers. He walked towards the doorway to my room and opened it. A breeze of hotter air hit his face. Making him growl in annoyance as he walked into it out into the hallway. Not caring at his indecency.

' _Why did this heat wave have to hit today of all days! When the stupid A/C broke down!'_ He continued to complain inside his mind.

Yep, just a couple days ago, a heat wave had hit the city. The result of some mad villain who liked things hot. Even though he had been taken down, the affects of the battle were still hanging over the city. Even at night, the temperature was easily topping ninety degrees.

And then, to make things worse, the A/C broke two days ago. And Cyborg still didn't know how it had happened. The only thing he did know was that the parts for it wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

He walked into the bathroom. Deciding a cold shower might do him wonders. He turned on the water to its coldest setting. And immediately walked in. Expecting to be instantly relieved. That wasn't what he got though.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed out in pain. ' _Hot! Hot! Hot!'_ He thought machine gun mode in his mind. As he jumped out of the shower. His skin slightly red from where the scalding water had touched him.

"So I guess a shower is out of the question." He said to himself. As he walked out of the bathroom.

Beast Boy entered the main ops room. Which was way hotter than ever before. Due to the broken A/C. ' _Seriously, the most technologically advanced Tower in the world. And Cyborg doesn't have a freaking backup for when the ****ing A/C breaks!'_

Beast Boy continued to stew in his juices. Not even aware someone else was floating in the air in front of the TV of the room.

He moved to the kitchen and stood in front of the sink. Hoping he could splash some cold water in his face. When he touched the running water though, he pulled his finger back as pain took over the burned area. The water was hot!

' _First the A/C, then the shower, now the sink! Is there nothing sacred left in this world!'_

He took a look at the refrigerator/freezer in the kitchen. An item Cyborg had delivered in last week. And had been the new hangout area for the Titans since the heat wave hit. Well, except for his girlfriend. She still stayed in her room most of the time for some reason he didn't know.

Thinking that this would hold the key to escaping the heat, he rubbed his hands together evilly. "Heh heh heh, let's see this heat wave try to affect me now." He said out loud. Before he opened the doors.

His eyes bugged out comically. "What! Nooooooo! My tofu!" He yelled as he grabbed the package of warm rotting tofu. Yep, warm.

Turns out, the new refrigerator/freezer combo couldn't take the heat. (Then why the hell is it in the kitchen!) As he could tell when the smell of rotting food hit his senses. Almost making him sick. As the only thing worse than meat in his opinion, was rotten meat. And both sides of the once working appliance had been filled with meat for Cyborg's meaty breakfast in the morning.

Despite Cyborg's breakfast being ruined, which would have made him happy on a normal day, Beast Boy was beyond pissed now. As his last avenue of escaping the heat had just closed itself on him. It seemed like the new broken appliance was mocking him.

"Why is everything in this tower that could cool me off broken?! Why tonight of all nights is this happening to me!? Did the universe seem to forget how my ****ing leader is crazy enough to have special training in the morning!? In the heat! Without any sleep!" He shouted at the ceiling. Not expecting a reply.

"Uh… Beast Boy… are you talking to yourself or something?" He heard a monotone voice say behind him.

Beast Boy jumped a little in the air. Before he turned around slowly. "Uhhhh, hey Rae-" He started to say.

That was when he had turned around fully. As his mind seemed to stop working. Like the hamster in his head had suddenly died while still on the wheel. Whether from the heat, or the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in front of him, he wasn't sure.

What he did know, was that Raven was definitely not in her hero outfit at all. As she wore nothing but a tank top. A very revealing tank top. With some very short shorts. Almost showing as much leg as when she wore her leotard. Only, there was no cloak hiding any of it from sight. He was staring at her perfect figure like he was a heat drunken idiot. Which at the moment, he was.

She smirked. The hamster in his mind started running again. He snapped out of his shock. "Rae, why aren't you wearing…" He trailed off. Not really sure if what he'd say next would be offensive or not.

"Speak for yourself Beast Boy. Why are you hardly wearing anything?" She asked in an innocent monotone. Her eyes wandering all over his almost naked body as she did so. Lust and Love were definitely screaming inside her mind at the moment. It was probably then that Beast Boy realized his certain situation.

"Eep!" He went as he covered himself with his hands. Blushing so hard, he looked like an overripe tomato. He glared at his girlfriend.

"What? Don't think I didn't miss the way you were looking at me just before." She said. Her smirk growing even bigger.

His face reddened even more. Which didn't help as it felt like a desert already inside the room. And the heat coming off of his blush was certainly not helping his case.

"What are you even doing out here anyways? It's like 2:45 by now, and we have special training at 7 thanks to Boy Blunder. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Beast Boy asked. Wanting to take the subject off him and his body.

She shrugged. "It was getting a little too cold for me in my room. So I came out to meditate in the warm air here for a little bit. Why are you out here?" She said, concealing part of the truth while setting up the direction she wanted the conversation to go. Not that Beast Boy could tell of course. As his eyes widened at his girlfriend. Almost seeming to forget that she was almost naked. At the thought of their being a cold room in the Tower.

"Wait a second! How can your room be cold when the A/C for the Tower broke!? And every room feels like a freaking volcano about to erupt!" He shouted again in disbelief.

She smirked. God how he loved/hated when he saw that look on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said in a higher monotone voice. As I'd she was teasing him. His eyes bugged out. Was this his girlfriend, or had she been replaced by her evil twin or something.

But he was desperate to escape the heat. Oh boy was he and the animals inside him desperate to escape the heat. Raven knew she had him now. As he seemed to be having an inner battle inside his mind. As to whether to trust this Raven or not.

Finally, it stopped. As desperation won out. Beast Boy got on his knees. "Oh Rae! Please! If you have a way to escape this damn heat! I hate it so much!" He said loudly in a begging tone. Much like whenever he was begging her to join in a video game with him.

"What? I'm not sure I heard that right? Could you rephrase it so I could understand." She said. As if she didn't know what he was talking about.

He sighed. "Please… can I sleep in your room with you? If it means getting out of this horrid heat." He asked. Putting his head down as he did so. Expecting to be thrown into another dimension because of what he was asking of her. ' _I at least hope she sends me somwhere cold.'_ He briefly thought to himself.

Raven let out a small chuckle. The smirk on her face turning into a small smile. He looked up at that. "Well Gar, since you asked so nicely…" She trailed off. Leaving him to connect the pieces.

And then she started to walk out of the room.

His brain caught up, just in time for her small form to walk out of the room. He instantly started running after her. Despite the heat.

"Wait, Rae! What did you mean by that? Rae! RAE!" He yelled after her. Expecting her to stop.

Only she didn't. As her small form seemed to be staying the same amount of space ahead of him. Despite how fast he was running after her.

He was really starting to sweat bullets now. As running through all the hot air was really heating him up on the inside. Apparently, running around in heat is not the best idea in the world. Still, he chased after her. Desperate to find the cure to this record breaking heat.

Finally, Raven turned into a doorway. And Beast Boy, throwing all caution into the wind, ran into the room after her. Forgetting for a moment why she had left her room in the first place.

"AHHHHHHH! C-C-C-COOLLLLLDDDDDDD" He screamed as the coldest gust of wind he had ever felt in the world engulfed his whole body. Freezing the sweat that had been covering his body. It was even colder than Siberia, when he had been fully clothed. At least, that's what it felt like to him. He was really regretting that he had escaped the heat now, only to be in his boxers.

Raven hadn't been kidding when she said her room was cold.

Speak of the devil, she was standing right in front of her hooded bed now. Staring at the intruder that was in her room. Only, she wasn't thinking of him as an intruder this time. As she was smirking widely at him.

"Now who said you could come into my room? Don't you know what I do to intruders that enter my room?" She asked in monotone. Despite the smirk that was on her face.

Beast Boy, realizing where he was, started to blush again. Grateful for the little warmth that it provided now. "I'm so sorry Rae! I'm just feeling so hot right now! And all the different things I tried to cool myself off weren't working. And I know you don't like people in your room… and… you know what, I'll just go now. Save myself from embarrassing myself any farther." He sighed out at the end. As he hung his head to walk out of the room.

Raven's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Gar, you can be such an idiot at times. Do I have to spell it out to you?" She said in a soft monotone. Despite the insult that had been in it.

He was staring dumbly at her. "Uhhhhh…" With his beautiful girlfriend so close. Beast Boy found he was suddenly incapable of speaking coherently. "May...be…"

Raven rolled her eyes. But the smirk/smile was still there. "Gar, why do you think every item in this tower, that could cool you off, stopped working simultaneously. Leaving my room the only cool place left to go to?" She said. Wanting him to connect the dots for himself. No matter how many tries it took.

Beast Boy was confused at first. Then shocked. Then realization dawned on his face… then he was pissed off. Did I mention he still felt cold?

"What the hell Raven! Why would you take away my every chance of cooling off! And then lead me here where it's colder than ****ing Antarctica! Did you want me to suffer or something! I thought you were my girlfriend! And don't you dare say this was a prank! Because I am so not in the mood to hear that now!" He yelled.

Raven didn't even flinch. She had been expecting him to come to that conclusion first afterall. "Think Gar. Why would I leave my room cold? And sabotage every other cool source in the Tower? The same night you had that nightmare again? Why would I possibly go through all that trouble? To get you to come to my room."

Garfield looked blankly at her. "Wait, how did you…"

She got even closer. The heat coming off her body feeling so great to his. "Gar, you have the same nightmares on the same days each year. The days you had the fondest memories for your parents. After all this time, do you think I wouldn't have noticed the days you were feeling off?"

"But… how would you know that… that was before…"

She was inches in front of him now. The space slowly closing. "Gar, even though I might have acted like I hated you back then. I didn't. I cared about you even back then. And having the power of empathy to add to it. Well, I'd be surprised if I had never known about it in the first place." She said. Her voice soft.

Beast Boy took a moment to process what she meant. And then started to smile. He'd question her more about the nightmares later. But now, he had some payback to get to.

"You know Rae, I think you still need to spell out what you meant earlier to me." Raven was caught off guard.

"What…" She said. Confused for once at her boyfriend's antics.

"Since you obviously put so much thought into this. I must ask. Why would you go through all that trouble? Just to get me into your room? You could have led me off to anywhere else in the Tower. Or the city for that matter. So how could your room be so special to me?" He asked. Smirking inwardly as he turned the tables on her.

Raven blinked at him. ' _Is he really that thick in the head?'_ She thought. "Beast Boy, how can you not get it already? I thought I left you every possible clue in order for you to get it."

The smirk was now on his face. "You know me Rae. I'm just the dumb comic relief on the team. The handsome green eye candy who hardly uses his brain. So I think you need to explain it to me. Word... for... word." He said slowly at the end. As if she was the idiot and not him.

The look of anger on her face was totally worth it. "You idiot! How is it not obvious to you by now! Holy Azar! How could I have fallen in love with the biggest, most thick skulled idiot on this heaping hunk of-"

She was cut off, however, when his lips found hers. Pressing tightly against her to keep her from speaking. At first, she fought against it since she was still angry at him. Then, she just went with it and kissed him back. As she liked the feel of his lips against hers.

After a couple minutes, they finally separated.

"Well, Rae? Are you going to ask me now?" He asked in a high teasing voice similar to hers from earlier. A blush formed on her face. As she finally understood what he had done. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't seen him turning the tables back on her.

She sighed. "Gar, would you spend the night with me? In my room?" She finally asked in a sort of timid voice.

His smile couldn't be any bigger. "Of course Rae. All you had to do was ask."

She grimaced. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as me if you were given the choice-" He raised his hand, cutting her off.

His smile dropped as he became serious. "Rae, if you had only asked at first, I would have gladly said yes. Heat, or no heat. I'd do just about anything you asked me if it meant I got to be with you." He said.

She started to smile again. Her nervousness gone. "Since when did you become so great with your words?" She asked him mockingly.

He also started to smile again. "Hey, I'm dating the smartest girl on the planet. I had to have learned a thing or two along the way to land someone as smoking hot as her."

"Oh, and what makes you think this smart girl of yours is hot." She asked him in a not so innocent tone. As he pulled her close again.

"Because she isn't hiding herself from the world this time. And I could have sworn that when I saw her in all her glory, she looked like an angel." He said, before he kissed her again.

The kiss was only a few seconds before he disconnected it. He smiled at her in a big way, making her smile just a little bigger on her lips as well. "You know, I think, for once, I'm going to sleep well tonight." He said to her.

"Well, it's only 3:00 in the morning Gar. So I suggest if you want to sleep well, we better do that now." She replied in a soft voice.

The two walked the short distance to the bed. Both of them getting under the blanket and lying next to each other. Raven still in her tank top and short shorts. And Beast Boy in nothing but his boxers. As they cuddled up to each other to keep warm again. Not that they wouldn't have done that if it hadn't been cold. A thought came to his mind.

"You know, Rae. You still haven't told me how you kept this room cold unlike the rest in the Tower." He said as they were on the verge of sleeping.

"Another time Gar. Tonight, I just want you all for myself." She said before she fell asleep in his embrace.

Beast Boy smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I think I could get used to this. I just hope she doesn't go through all this trouble next time." He said softly to himself. As he started to fall asleep, no longer affected by the heat outside of the room. Next to the love of his life.

Just as he fell asleep, one last thought crossed his mind.

' _I hope Cy isn't too mad when he finds his rotten meaty breakfast in the fridge tomorrow morning.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Day One submission for BBxRAE week. I hope you all liked it. I typed all this up today since I found out last night that BBxRAE week started today. Hope it's not too terrible. And I think it matches up with today's theme pretty well. Nighttime, and humorous. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Course in Life

**Day Two: Family Hurt/Comfort**

 **Here's day two. Hopefully this gets posted on time. Oh well, have some writing to do. Day four is going to be the hardest for me so I want to catch up on it. Love you all!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 ** _Course in Life_**

 _Third POV_

They say that a person's past defines who they are. What they're like. What they want to do in their lives. Their course in life in general, can be told from viewing his/her or past.

But for Garfield Mark Logan, AKA Beast Boy, this was anything, but true. As using his past to determine his course in life. Was as unpredictable as the unstable DNA that made up his very being.

As a child, Beast Boy was the son of Mark and Marie Logan. Two of the world's most well known biologists and geneticists. Other than that, he only had an uncle for family.

Beast Boy had fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had been a carefree kid, who had loved to play in the very jungle his parents studied animals and plants in. He had been normal. He could have grown up normal. Maybe, he could have even become a biologist, or geneticist like his parents before him.

Only, one day, he had strayed too far from his parent's camp. And came upon a green rabid monkey. And being young and innocent, or possibly stupid, he had tried to pet it.

The monkey had bit him, injecting the deadly incurable virus called Sakutia into his bloodstream. His scream of pain alerted his parents. But by the time his parents had found him, he had been slowly dying on the ground. The green monkey was nowhere in sight.

Out of desperation, his father had concocted a quick serum from animal genes, and injected it into his son in their tent. Both he and his wife praying to god over his shaking body that it would work. After a couple minutes, his heartrate had stabilized. And the fever that had taken him disappeared. They had hugged each other, thinking it had worked.

But no one can cheat fate without any side effects. As they saw to their horror, when their little boy's skin and hair turned green. Followed by his claws growing from the ends of his fingers. Replacing the fingernails he had before. And canine like fangs replaced several of the teeth in his mouth. One of them sticking out of it on the lower left corner. When he had opened his eyes, they were curious emeralds. And not the blue sapphires they'd been used to.

From that moment on, Garfield had been different. His course in life changed by one small green monkey. He still could have probably been a biologist, or a geneticist. Even with his newfound appearance.

That is, until his parents had found out about his powers. Of course, they had been intrigued by them, and had started to help him learn how to control them. Using the research they were gathering to try and find a way to cure their son. Given time, they might have been able to find a way to do so. Or at least, give him a better handle over his new powers when he got older.

Then came a day that would never leave his mind. Still didn't, to this day. The day that his course in life was permanently changed from following in his parent's footsteps for good.

It had been a hot day. His dad had suggested that they go canoeing to get their minds off things. They had borrowed one from the locals. And had been having a grand time going down the river.

Until they had made a wrong turn. That had brought them towards a raging waterfall. Garfield understood his powers enough somewhat to save himself. But not enough to save his parents.

His parents had told them how much they loved him. To not be ashamed of his powers or appearance. And then forced him to turn into a small bird, and fly away. To watch from a distance as the canoe fell, and crashed into the raging water below the waterfall. He'd spend hours afterwards, trying to find any trace of his parents. Screaming their names over and over again as if they'd respond.

He never found them though. And had been forced to leave their remains behind in the area of the waterfall.

Years after, his life had continued to be as unpredictable as before. Having to spend two years with an abusive uncle who wanted him dead. Avoiding death too many times from the people his uncle hired to kill him discreetly. The fear he had to live with day by day.

This was followed by his years with the Doom Patrol. Where he found himself a second family in Rita, Steve, Larry, and Cliff. He trained under Steve's guidance. Wanting to harness his powers to their fullest potential.

Steve's strictness with him inside and outside of training, however, caused no small feud between the two. As Beast Boy was already working harder than ever to achieve mastery of his powers. Wanting to impress Steve and make him proud of him. While Steve always seemed to be disappointed in him. No matter the leaps and bounds he made in both training, and their fights against the Brotherhood of Evil.

Finally, when Beast Boy had turned into a T Rex. And Steve had the gall to lecture him for saving his teammates. Beast Boy had had enough. And had taken his leave from the Doom Patrol. The second family he had ever known.

When he reentered the world, his course in life seemed to be that of a lone wolf. A single vigilant doomed to be alone in his fight against crime. With him, only the knowledge he had of his powers, the burning memory of his past, and a mask to hide his face from the world.

These were what he brought with him when he met the people who would form the Teen Titans with him. Becoming yet the third family he had ever had. His course in life setting him as part of a team of crime fighters. So different from what his original past had promised him. Yet, something he didn't ever want to change.

But there was still the days, even when the team would celebrate some new villain being taken down, or when a new Titan joining the team, when Beast Boy would hide away in his room. Or some secluded spot in the Tower. As on these days, those memories from his past would be strongest. Both far gone, and recent.

The day his uncle had first touched his skin with a whip. The day he had quit the Doom Patrol. The day his parents had died. The day he had been bitten by the green monkey. The day Terra had first betrayed him and the others. The day he had found out about his inner darkness. The day when a girl that looked like Terra crushed his dreams of ever regaining his best friend. And few others.

They were spread throughout the year. Each one of them. So he had figured that no one noticed the days he was missing. As they were few, and far between.

His course in life finally seemed set. To be part of a vigilante superhero crime fighting squad. Second only to that of the Justice League. To be the comic relief on the team. To have friends. But never someone that could love him. To forever be alone on his darkest of days.

Beast Boy was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower. Looking out towards the setting sun in the distance. A sun bathing the sea in a ring of gold.

In his hand by his side was a crumpled up picture, one of the only material possessions of his original past that he kept. It usually rested in an old shoebox in his room. Under about an inch of dust that collected each year. Only to be taken out on this day.

The picture showed a tropical jungle in the background. A picture of a man and a woman in the middle. Holding a smiling, little, blonde haired, white skinned, overall normal boy on their shoulders. It had been taken the day before the monkey had bit him. The day he had still been normal.

Each year, he'd take out this picture, on the day his parents had died. He didn't know why he did so. As he had spent so many endless hours studying it. That he could even remember the small little ladybug that had been on a leaf behind the little boy's head inside his mind without looking at the picture.

Yet each year, without fail, he did just that. Pulling out the picture to memorize it all over again in his mind. As if the sight of the picture itself would help give him some sense of peace. That their deaths weren't truly his fault. That his whole life wasn't truly his fault.

But each year, it failed to appease his mind. By the end of the day, he'd still be full of guilt and self-doubt when he went to bed. And then it'd be like his memories took over his dreams. They were always the same for the corresponding day.

Even though he was still watching the sunset, Beast Boy was already mentally preparing himself for the night. When he'd have to watch his parents die all over again inside his mind.

He thought all his friends were still downstairs in the main ops room. Relaxing the slow day of crime away watching some movie. While he sat on the roof and tried to find peace with his past. Even though he knew it would be pointless by the end of the day.

He raised the picture up to eye level again. Letting the light shine on it again from a different angle. Seeing if he could find any new details from the angle of the light.

"Are those your parents?" A gravely voice asked behind him.

He jumped out of shock. Almost falling off the edge of the roof. But still managing to hold on to the picture. Which he promptly put behind his back to hide from view.

"What are you talking about Rae?" He said back in a normal voice.

He heard a loud sigh at the nickname. "That picture in your hand. Were those your parents in it?"

"Maybe…"

She was looking at him with no emotion in her face. He knew she was being serious with her question. Beast Boy sighed. "Yes."

She nodded her head. "When did you lose them?"

He looked at her shocked. And she just shrugged her shoulders. "What? Each year, on this day, you come up here to the roof to examine that picture. That leads me to believe they're either dead, or they left long ago."

He relaxed his body. He debated with himself whether or not he should tell her or not.

"It's… complicated." He decided with for then.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…" he droned off.

"You mean you're not sure if they're dead, or still alive somewhere?"

The memory flashed in his mind. Of the canoe being torn to pieces at the bottom of the waterfall. The pool of red that had appeared on the surface above it. There was no doubt his that his parents couldn't have survived. He choked out his next answer.

"No, I-I know they're d-d-dead. Rae. I w-watched it as it h-happened."

She didn't seem to relax. But her eyes seemed to soften as she sat down next to him on the roof.

"What about you tell me about it." She said in a soft monotone to him. He looked sharply at her.

"Why should I tell you about what happened to my parents? And why are you so interested in them anyways?" He asked her, being defensive.

She didn't even blink. "Look who you're talking to Garfield. I'm pretty sure whatever your parents were like, they wouldn't even come close to mine."

He blinked in surprise. Remembering the visit he had once with her father. That is hardly a memory you're not ever going to forget. A shiver went down his spine. "Okay, you win. But why do you want to know about my parents?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Out of all the others on the team, I know the least about you and your past. Besides the fact that you were with the Doom Patrol for some time. And that your real name is Garfield. That's all I really know about the true you. Besides the fact that you sometimes disappear on certain days of the year."

' _Crap… I thought none of the others knew!'_ "Heh, well sometimes I need my alone days Rae. I can't be the happy jokester full time you know." He said in a somewhat nervous voice.

Raven shook her head. "Gar, I also noticed on these days, you go through a variety of negative emotions. Like today, all you're feeling is guilt. About a month ago, you were feeling loneliness. And the month before that, betrayal. Some days it's a mixture of the three."

His ears fell. "So what, I don't have my good days sometimes. Big whoop."

She was staring hard at him now. Making him a little nervous. "Big whoop, you say. Was that what you told me Garfield? When I wanted to be alone in my room to dwell on my broken heart all those years ago." She said in a cold voice.

He paled. "No! Why would you think I'd ever say something like that to you after all that pain that dragon had put you through!"

"Then why won't you let me help you now! I thought I was your friend Garfield! I thought you considered the Titans to be your family! Why the hell won't you let us help you out!" She said in a loud monotone.

Beast Boy seemed incapable of speech for a moment. Shocked at her outburst at him. Before he sighed. ' _I guess I've kept this to myself for too long now anyways.'_

And so Beast Boy told Raven about his origins. Starting first at his parents, showing her the picture of them so she could have a visual. He told her all about his childhood. His life before being bitten by the monkey. How his parents had saved him, and inadvertently given him his powers. And stopped at the canoe accident. As fear and tears entered his eyes as he brought up the memory.

Raven squeezed his hand. Giving him the courage he needed to continue. He told her everything. Everything that he could tell her. And then he finished. And closed his eyes tight, expecting her to say it was his fault. He was already hurting so much again from explaining the memory so vividly to somebody else. Especially since that someone else was Raven.

Only, he was shocked when he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him. Bringing him close to the warm body of Raven. But he didn't resist. And allowed Raven to hold him to her, as he returned the embrace. And started shaking as he finally allowed his grief to consume him.

"It's okay Gar." She ushered in his ear. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything for them."

"But… I could have turned into something big… *sob* or flew them off the river somehow… I could have done something!" He shouted. His voice filled with guilt.

"You were just a little kid back then… no one could blame you for what happened. I wouldn't blame you for it. And the rest of the team here wouldn't blame you either."

He sniffed. "How would you know that Rae? Why would you think the others wouldn't blame me? I let my parents-"

She snapped at him. "Gar! You did exactly as they told you to do! And saved yourself when they knew you would have died if you stayed with them! Is that what you think your parents would have wanted! To have you blame yourself each year for their choice! Their sacrifice!"

Beast Boy had no reply. Other than to cry harder into his friend's embrace.

She continued to hold him to her for a few more minutes. Keeping him close while telling him over and over that it hadn't been his fault. He had done all he could. That they died, knowing their son would live on. Until finally, he stopped shaking. As her words seemed to finally touch that memory deep inside him.

He saw the falling canoe again. His parents frightened faces falling through the air. Until his mom had looked at where he was hovering in the air. And just before the canoe had hit the water, a small smile had been on her face.

' _They sacrificed themselves, to save my life… and they did it willingly.'_

It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his soul. One of many, but a start nonetheless. As the guilt that had been flowing through his system finally left. And a small smile appeared on his face. A real smile.

Raven finally let him go. Well, at least allowed him to move back a little. As her arms were still kind of around him. Just slack, so they weren't tight on his body anymore.

"Your parents loved you Gar. They loved you enough to sacrifice their own lives to save their kid. Despite his appearance, and his powers." Raven said softly to him.

"Don't forget his amazingly good looks." He said. Lifting his eyebrows at her.

Her face was emotionless as she replied. "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

He still had his small smile on. Looking at her with such innocence. That after a minute, she couldn't help it when a small smile graced her face. The sun was just a half disk over the water in the horizon now. Framing her face quite beautifully too the changeling. As he let out a sigh of contentment.

"You know Rae, I can't imagine the last time I ever felt this good. On this day." He said in almost a whisper. "I think I don't ever want it to end."

"Well, you know what I suggest." She said softly to him. He looked at her, seeing the smirk on her face. "Next time you hit an off day, as you put it. Don't shut yourself out somewhere. Talk it out with me, and let me help you through it."

His smile grew. "You'd really do that for me Rae. You'd want to spend time with me at my worst, and help me through the most painful experiences in my life."

"If it means I get to see that smile each day… and not having to see you so miserable... Then yes."

He couldn't help it this time when he hugged her. He expected her to tense up. But her arms only tightened themselves around him again. And they just basked in the dying light of the sun. Holding on to each other, as the pain of the day melted away.

Both of them were smiling. As both hugged the person they secretly loved. And who both hated to see when the other was down. This was truly, a moment both would remember for the rest of their lives.

And with that, Beast Boy's course in life finally set itself on a straight course. A course through the life of a vigilant. Part of the Teen Titans. To help fight against the forces of evil.

He'd have all his friends alright. But now, he had someone who stood above them all. A person he loved. Who loved him back. Who'd help to make sure he'd never be alone again.

Now, if only they'd confess to each other.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, can only say I hope you people like it. Definitely got the hurt/comfort and family here down. Along with a touch of humor at the end. Can't wait for tomorrow. That is going to be undercover/busted/reveal. Along with my favorite tag along; ANGST!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. The White Stick

**Day Three: Undercover/Busted/Reveal Angst**

 **Well, for Day Three. I thought I'd go with something that could be perfect for this lineup here. I'm adding a touch of all four of these things in. Along with something I've read about in several fanfics. But have never tried myself before now. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 ** _The White Stick_**

* * *

During the day, they were their normal selves around the team. Or at least, their team's definition of normal. Whenever they were together around their teammates, they would pretend to argue with each other from things to tea and what was a better waste of time. They'd pretend that the other was getting on their nerves at times when the one told a lame joke or the other made a sarcastic quip. He would interrupt her meditation at times. And she would call him an idiot on a daily basis. Even when out facing the villain.

Yeah, pretty normal to their teammates. They didn't even suspect a thing.

It was only during the night that the two would drop the act. They'd stop acting the way their teammates saw them as. Two friends who always fought with each other. And start acting the way they really wanted with each other. The way they had been acting since Tokyo. When she had confessed she had been jealous of the other girls who had fangirled over him. And had apologized for what she'd done to him then. Shortly after, they had made up, alone, in the best of ways.

Ever since then, these two lovers would meet up in the dead of night. When they knew everyone else was asleep. Whether it be in his room, hers, or outside on the roof. It didn't matter to them. As all they wanted was to do something together. To show to the other that they still loved each other.

Whether in a small way, by watching a movie on her bed together, or a simple fly over the city. In large ways, by staying in each other's room for the night. Mainly hers since it was cleaner than his. And because it was less likely for someone to barge into her room than his. Or something in between, like a simple cuddle on the bed, or a make out session during a movie.

Why was it a secret though? Why would they keep this away from their teammates?

Even though Tokyo had happened, and their leader had never seemed happier. Robin had told all his teammates, with a heavy heart, that sexual relationships shouldn't be formed between each other. As any villain could take advantage of it for their own purposes. By capturing one to compromise the other. At least, that was his reasoning.

They had never seen Starfire so joyless for such a long time.

And so, the two kept their relationship secret. Had kept it secret for the past year. And so far, they hadn't been caught by anyone. They hadn't messed up in their night time meetings.

Yet, tonight would prove to the two lovers that all things good can't be hidden in the shadows forever.

Beast Boy was currently sitting on his girlfriend's Raven hooded bed. Comfortable, despite the setting the creepy artifacts around him made. Waiting for her to come out of her personal bathroom. She had said it was probably nothing before she left, but the look of worry on her face told him otherwise.

At least, he could tell that she had looked worried. The others probably wouldn't notice the subtle way her face slightly tightened. Or the way her thin gray lips barely twisted down in a small frown when she was worried.

Or when her eyes would light up when he said something that was funny. Or how she'd smile slightly when he told her he loved her. Or when he managed to steal a quick kiss out of her during the day, when the two were alone and could drop the act in the light…

Beast Boy found himself getting lost in his mind. Thinking about all the wonderful faces that he called the emotions of Raven. That small smile for Happy. The slightest of frowns for Timid. The lighted up look in her eyes for Love. The four demon eyes for Rage…

What? Just because they love each other, doesn't mean she still doesn't get seriously pissed at him now and then. No relationship can be that perfect.

Still, he loved all of her looks. All of the different faces she wore to express a certain emotion. Personally, his favorite was when she combined both Happy and Love. As he swore she looked even more beautiful in those moments when she expressed them both to him. His thoughts drifted away from her worry, to other things.

' _I wonder what we'll do tonight. Will she want to go out for a late night snack at a restraunt? Will she want to watch a movie like last time? Will she just want to cuddle in her bed for tonight?... or something better?...'_

Before he could think of anything else after that naughty thought, he heard a loud gasp from the bathroom. He instantly got up and walked over to the door. He knocked on it to see if he could get her attention.

"Rae, are you okay in there? Thought I just heard you gasp or something." He called through the door. He pressed his ear against it, waiting for a response. She didn't say anything to reply. He briefly wondered if he had just been hearing things.

Just as he was starting to walk away from the door though, he saw an item on her night stand become shrouded in her black energy. Before it was thrown against the wall. It hit with a loud smash that seemed to echo in the room. His eyes instantly bugged out.

She hadn't lost control in that way since they had gotten together. And that was when he heard a suppressed sob behind the door.

He started to pound on her door. "Rae, what's going on?! Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself?! Say something to me!" He continued to pound on her door. Not even caring that someone else could probably hear him with all the racket he was making. The sound of another object breaking behind him on her doorway made him make up his mind. Raven was in trouble, and he needed to get in there now!

He morphed into an ant. And crawled along the underside of her doorway. Grateful the tile extended underneath, as it would be hard to find an entrance through all the carpeting by the door. It took him only a few seconds until he found a hole small enough for his small size to crawl through. It took another minute for his small form to navigate the narrow tunnels of the crack inside the door to get to the other side. But at last, he was on the tile surface of her bathroom. Where he morphed back into himself.

He saw Rae sitting on her toilet seat. Some item clutched in her hand. Although he wasn't focused on it. As he was instead focused on her face. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Her breaths were coming in short gasps. And two trails of tears were falling down the sides of her roundish pale face. Another item exploded in the room behind him.

"Raven..." Beast Boy said. Shocked at the amount of emotion she was showing. She was easily showing shock, sadness, fear, and so many others that he couldn't even name them all. All he could tell was that they were negative. He'd never seen her show so much emotion before. And was surprised the whole tower hadn't been leveled by now. As she had once explained to him that her negative emotions were a lot stronger than her positive ones.

Raven looked up at him. As if in a trance. Beast Boy was a little unnerved at how broken her eyes looked. She still didn't say anything to him.

She looked to broken to even try.

He walked up to her, slowly taking her free hand, while his other cupped her face. Another item exploded in the room behind her. The sound of faint knocking could also be heard. Although Raven's sobs drowned it out this close. "Rae, you know you can tell me anything… right?" He said in a soothing voice to her.

She barely moved her head up and down. Acknowledging that she had indeed heard what he said. Beast Boy took this as a yes. "Do you think you can tell me what the problem is then? What has made you this upset?"

Another sob racked her throat. Another item exploded behind him this time. Yet all his focus was on his girlfriend. And what could possibly make her this upset. She shook her head a little from side to side. Indicating a no. He let out a small sigh.

"Do you think you could show me Rae? So I can help you."

It looked like she was taking some time to think it over in her mind. As if she was debating whether or not he should know. He squeezed her hand with his. Trying to reach through to her.

"Please? For me Rae." He said in a soothing voice. As if no matter what happened, he knew everything would be okay. At least, he hoped it would be. Raven was scared, but knew she couldn't keep something like this from him.

Slowly, she started to unfurl her other hand. Looking towards it so he would too. In what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few seconds, her small hand was open. Revealing a small plastic stick. A white stick to be exact.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. As he instantly recognized it. Before she could close her hand again, he took it from her with the hand that had been on her cheek. Facing it up so he could see what it said.

One line for negative. Two lines for positive. It had shown on the left side as simple instructions. Just as a normal pregnancy test would show. He then looked at the right side. Where the results would be.

His breath hitched. Another explosion, not from Raven's powers. Happened outside in her room. Yet neither noticed. As he took in what was showing on the right side.

It was showing two lines.

' _She's… she's…Raven's...'_

It finally clicked in his mind after a few seconds of shock. As joy burst through his being ' _Raven's pregnant! She is really pregnant!'_

Raven was sobbing into her free hand. The other one in the clenching grip of her boyfriend. She took the clenching of his hand the wrong way though. ' _He hates me now… he doesn't want to be tied down with someone like me… he's just getting ready to tell me now that we're through… he's going to leave me alone… even though he promised...'_ All these, and more negative thoughts were coursing through her mind. As she continued to sob into her hand.

Beast Boy got over his joy in time to see his girlfriend so anguished. He took one last look at the test in his hand, and then to his Raven. And that was when he finally realized why she was crying. He instantly knew what he had to do.

Raven felt his hand on her face again. Pulling away her other hand so he could look at her. She looked away, afraid to see the anger that would most certainly be in his eyes. He put his hand under her chin, making her look towards him. She started to cry harder. She could already tell that he was going to break it to her.

That is, until he kissed her. Catching her completely off guard. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as he pulled back. And saw a look of joy on his face that put Starfire's old look to shame.

"Y-You're not mad?" She said in a timid voice.

"Are you kidding me Rae! Mad is the last thing I'd feel right now!" He yelled out in joy. The sound of another explosion in the room behind them happening at the same time. Both of them again not hearing it.

"B-But I thought…" His finger was over her lips. She shut up submissively. Waiting for him to tell her he was just kidding.

"Rae, I wasn't even sure if we'd be able to have kids. What with you and your half-demon half-human genetics and my unstable DNA. Just knowing that it worked, I couldn't be any happier than right now." He said in an honest voice to her. Making her crying stop completely.

"So you're not mad at me? That I've basically tied you to myself through this kid?" She asked in a voice that was less sad than before.

"Rae, I already loved you more than anyone else before in my life. I was tied to you the moment I said I love you for the first time. This baby, (said rubbing her belly) will only strengthen what I feel for you." His goofy smile appeared at the end. Getting her to smile as well.

"So you won't leave me for this? You won't run away just because you got me pregnant?"

Another kiss on the lips from him drove all the negativity away from her mind. As she allowed her mind to touch with his, feeling all the emotions he was feeling.

Sure, there was shock and uncertainty in the mix there. But so was happiness, excitement, and above all, love. He had meant every word he had said. Raven allowed herself to melt into his emotions. Deepening the kiss all on her own as she did so.

They wanted their moment to last forever.

Another explosion sounded in the bedroom. Followed by the thud of something heavy hitting the ground. Shocking the two of them out of their kiss.

"Yo Rae! Is everything alright in there! We heard some loud noises coming out of your room just now!" Cyborg's loud voice could now easily be heard through the doorway now.

"Friend Raven appears to be in the bathroom. Maybe she is suffering from the PMS?" Starfire's innocent alien voice was heard right after. The two couldn't help but giggle to themselves. Despite how compromising their situation would be when they had to explain themselves. But couldn't help it since they both knew Raven wouldn't be having her period for quite some time now. They only hoped that Robin wasn't out there.

"Raven! We know you're in the bathroom! Did something happen?! Is there a villain loose in the Tower?!" Robin's authorative voice sounded behind the door.

"Well, there goes our chances of us getting off this easy." Beast Boy whispered in her ear. As they both let out a sigh. Knowing their leader would likely go nuclear when he heard the news from them.

That is, until Raven smirked. Catching Beast Boy's attention immediately. "Say Gar, since we know we're probably going to get kicked off the team after they find out. Do you want to go down in a blaze of glory?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Oh baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied back. Catching her lips in another kiss.

Their three teammates were standing in front of her bathroom door. Creeped out slightly by her dark room still, the remaining undamaged artifacts making them cringe a little in fear.

"Raven, you have five seconds to-" Robin started to say.

That was when the door was covered in dark energy. And then slid open. Shocking him into silence. The other two standing quite dumbly as well.

Before he could think of something he could say. Like 'This is unacceptable!' or 'What the hell is happening?' a white plastic stick hit him in the face. Where it fell to the ground, face up.

The door slid closed again. Cutting off the couple inside from the outside world. As a black barrier was still over it. As extra protection to keep anyone from breaking in.

All three Titans now stood around the stick on the ground. Suddenly realizing why those noises must have happened earlier. Shock etched in each one of their minds.

One thing was certain.

The couple would have to wait a long while before Robin would go nuclear.

Hopefully he'd still let them live in the Tower after this was all over.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yep, never written one before where Raven found out she was pregnant. Now you know.**

 **Anyways, hoped you guys liked it. I'm a little saddened at the lack of reviews this is getting. But I'm guessing that's only because there's like five or six other stories like mine going on at the same time. Still, I like my reviews. No, I love them. I thrive on them. I'm a review addict you could possibly say.**

 **Review what you thought! Favorite if you liked! Flames are also acceptable!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Ode to a Raven

**Day Four: Poetry**

 **Well, I've noticed no one has really published a poem for today. So I thought I'd be the first today. This is one of the first styles of poems I learned almost four years ago. So I am hoping that everyone will like it.**

 **Mailbox Time! (Sorry I forgot to do this for awhile)**

 **nicolasmarcus67:** Sorry, I've just been shooting from the hip as of late. So not really an overall connection. But I do enjoy that you guys like it.

 **Just an observer1:** Wow, I haven't heard from you in awhile. Since 'I'm Sorry' I believe. Glad to see that you're also liking this story though.

 **HornedGoddess:** Girl, I have like four other stories going at the same time as this one. Maybe after I finish two or three, than I'll see. Glad to see you liked it though.

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you continue to read these snapshots.

 **1-800fangirl:** Technically, it's not a break up. Because he snapped it in the bud before it could start. But yeah, I thought it'd be necessary for the plotline. But I'm glad that you guys found this hilarious though!

 **Raymesiris:** Maybe, I'll have to see about that. But I am enjoying this week far more than I thought. Also, interesting name there.

 **Daniel:** Hey, it's okay to read stories and to like them without reviewing. I normally review if there's a vote for a story, if I'm really liking it, or if they wrote something interesting in it. So I'm glad that I'm the first person you wrote a review for. Also, I'm planning on getting that epilogue posted after one last thing for Forgive Me. So that way both stories can be finished for good. If you read this, then you heard from me sooner than you thought.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Couldn't help it, had to have a little bit of humor to end each chapter. That last one has to top anything else I've ever written though! LOL 'nuff said as well.

 **Lilfitz04:** Thank you! I'm glad to see that you also enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this small poem.

* * *

 **I'll be bringing the Mailbox back to this story. Review what you thought as always.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Ode to a Raven_

* * *

 **Ode to a Raven**

A girl filled with great power.

At the cost of feeling for life.

To forever help out those around her.

While struggling to help herself on the inside.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

The dark abode where she resides.

As creepy a place as you've ever seen.

But compared to the places I've been to.

There's nowhere else I'd rather be.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

Her lips are as gray as cement.

Her tongue as sharp as a snake's.

But behind the sarcastic personality she hides behind.

Is a small girl, afraid of the world.

Too afraid of her own smile.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

Dark and creepy she is called by some.

Mysterious and enchanting is what I think.

As hidden deep within that blue hood of hers.

I can see nothing, but her great internal beauty.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

She covers herself in a long cloak.

Too afraid to let the others see what's underneath.

But to me, I really don't mind.

As her beauty is hidden from everyone, but me.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

She has her own demon to conquer.

One as unrelenting as mine.

Day by day, they battle it out.

With her emerging victorious almost each time.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

She speaks in a monotone voice.

As gravely as the ground beneath your feet.

Yet, every time she lets the littlest emotion into it.

It is as lovely as an angel singing to me.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

She closes herself off from others.

Too afraid of being rejected again.

If only I could just show her.

How I'd never reject her for what she is.

 **An ode to a Raven**

Day by day, I pick at her walls.

Trying to get them to fall down.

Day by day, I chip a little more.

A bit off from her outer shell.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

She has her own self esteem issues.

Given from a jerk inside a book.

Then again, if it hadn't been for him.

She might have never noticed me.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

Oh, how strong she acts on the outside.

When she is crumbling within.

Oh, how I wish I could go in and help her.

But this is a fight only she can win.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

At times, she wakes up in the middle of the night.

Crying from the latest nightmare from the adversary.

But every time, I run in to comfort her.

To assure her that they are only what they are.

Nightmares to haunt the soul.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

Sure, there are those times she loses control.

Times that are few and far between.

And boy is she scary whenever that happens.

But no matter what, I'll always be there each time.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

To save my angel from the clutches of hell.

Even if it comes at the cost of my health.

I'll be there for you, my precious Raven.

You may think you're alone, but you're not.

 **An ode to a Raven.**

It doesn't matter how many times you lose to it.

How many times that evil consumes your whole soul.

I'm always there to help show.  
The best light, the best love, is always brightest.

Where the eternal darkness haunts your own soul.

 **An ode to my Raven.**

* * *

Raven was tearing up, as she read the last few lines of her boyfriend's poem. He was propped at his writing desk inside his room. It looked as if he had stayed up all night trying to write this, and had fallen asleep right after he had finished it.

Raven had came into his room that morning. Wondering why he hadn't come out of his room for breakfast with the rest of the team. To find him fast asleep on his desk. The poem in front of his twitching hands.

Now, Raven was looking down at him, through the small tears in her eyes, with a small smile on her face. She gently moved the poem onto his desk again. Away from his face where drool was starting to gather.

She then walked over to his bunk bed. And grabbed a blanket from the bottom of it. Before she walked back over to Beast Boy. And put the blanket over his sleeping form. Taking extra care to make sure that he was comfortable.

She finally put a small kiss on his forehead. A tear still falling down her face. "Thank you, Gar. For never giving up on me… And I think you should know… since I never told you this before... I love you too." She whispered into his ear.

She took a few more seconds to look over his sleeping form. Noting how adorable he looked in her mind. And then she composed herself. Putting her emotionless walls back up. Before she walked out of the room to tell the team Beast Boy was still asleep.

She didn't notice the small smile that had appeared on his face after she spoke. Or thought that there could have been a chance that he would have possibly woken up for a few moments there. Disturbed when the blanket had been put over his form. To witness what she had said to him.

Right as the door slid shut. Beast Boy's smile was still on his face. As his last thought before he fell asleep came to his mind. ' _I love you too Rae…'_

' _...and it's about time I got those walls of yours to come down.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yay! I actually got this done before day Three! I'm not usually the best at poems. But I would appreciate what you guys thought! As I've only written one Ode before. It's not on this site of course. It was for an assignment back in school. And I had it in three line stanzas. Not the four you see here.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it. Review as always. It made me extremely happy today to see the surge of reviews that came. Tomorrow is my second favorite day. Confessions and Drama!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. I Hate The Dragon Kind of

**Day Five: Confessions and Drama**

 **Now this is one I'll have no problem writing. If any of you have seen any of my writing from before. And this is going to be connected to Day Two's one-shot. Typed it in only two hours! Hell yeah!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **1-800fangirl:** A mixture of rhyme, cadence, alliteration, assonance, and many other different poetry terms that no one on this site could name. That is how I like to set up my poems. To help them flow as you said. Glad you enjoyed it, and I'm hoping you'll like this one as well.

 **Lilfitz04:** Thank you, I'm glad you read a piece of poetry because of me. Poems are one of my favorites to write on this site.

 **VladimirVamp:** Do you not normally like poems? Or is mine a special case or something? Just asking? Thanks for reading it!

 **Santoramon:** Man, I haven't heard from you in a while dude! I'm glad you're actually reading this story as well! Also, I'm close to finishing that extra chapter to Forgive Me. Me and my friend just have to finish writing out part of a scene, then a little editing, and it will be ready for posting. Hopefully by the beginning of next week.

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** Hey, at least you read it! Even though you still might not like poems, you still managed to read mine! And like it too! I'm hoping you'll also like this one as well!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _I Hate the Dragon... Kind of_

Six months. Six, long months of visits to her room. A whole half year that had passed since the time she had helped him to grieve for his parents.

He had taken her on her word ever since that day. On any of his bad days, days where something terrible had happened in the past. He would no longer go to the roof. Or a ventilation shaft. Or some other secluded spot in the Tower.

He'd go to her room instead now. Where she'd either be meditating, reading a book, or writing something in a journal. And she'd set whatever she was doing aside so she could help him out.

So far, she had helped him to get over some of the worst parts in his life. Following his parents, she had helped him to put his abusive uncle in the past. Then, about a month later, she had helped him through the day he quit the Doom Patrol. Which had quickly been followed by the day he had became a vegetarian. The last one that she had helped him with was three months ago, the day Terra had broken his heart. And then redeemed herself by sacrificing her life to save Jump City.

Those past three months had been free of any bad memories. Or at least, those he had already put behind him. Those he had gotten through all by himself at one point. Nothing major really. It was only small things like being the only Titan taken down in a fight (Mad Mod). Or a day that didn't really add up in his mind (Soto). It was nothing he hadn't gotten over before Raven's help.

But today was another off day again. A really bad one to him. And he wasn't going to go to Raven's room this time. Even though he had promised her that he'd come on all of them. All of those that were connected to him.

Only, this one wasn't connected to only him. She was also involved in it. And he didn't want to bring up this memory in front of her. Out of fear that she'd learn the feelings he hid so well from the empath. Feelings that she came dangerously close to discovering in each of their sessions.

Although, it wasn't only that exactly. This certain subject around her had been tabooed ever since the day it happened. So to try and talk about this around her… wouldn't bode well for the changeling.

What day was today, you might ask?

The day her heart had been broken. By an evil dragon in a book named Malchior. But why would this be such an off day for him?

Beast Boy decided to take this off day, just like he had the same way every year. When this day came around. Instead of going to Raven's room, he went down to the gym. Where he taped a picture of a likeness of Malchior on a punching bag, and then started going all out on it.

He'd start simple, using only his hands and feet to hit the large sand bag. Each hit to it making the sandbag in the air move around and around. The picture always moving right back to Beast Boy's face. Seeming to ask him if that was the best he could do.

When he felt he'd had enough, he'd gradually start morphing his arms into bigger, deadlier forms. The sandbag with the picture would start stretching on the end of it's chain. As Beast Boy hit the bag harder, and harder, and harder. The picture always coming back in front of his face at the end of each hit. It was almost like he could hear his words to her.

' _I taught you everything you know!'_ **Punch! Kick! Boom!**

'I lied to you so I could escape that dreaded prison!' **Swipe! Slash! Thwish!**

'I lied to you about how beautiful you were!' **Uppercut! Kick! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Rapid punches!**

'Who could have possibly loved a demon like you!'

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Beast Boy screamed at the end. As his arms, in the form of the Beast, delivered a devastating haymaker. Making the chain snap, and the sandbag fly clear across the gym into the gym wall. The bag burst open, covering the shredded and hated picture in it's contents.

Yet, in his mind, he could still see how broken Raven had been that day. How betrayed she had felt, when Malchior had taken her heart, and broken it into many pieces. Making her not want to love anybody, including him.

Even though the bastard's face was hidden. He could still see the reason why he thought Raven could never love him. Would never love anyone for that matter.

This was the reason why this was an off day for him.

Because he felt because of what happened that day, Raven would never want to love him. Ever. His chances of ever being with her taken by an evil dragon.

And to him, he had only one person he could dish out his anger and depression on. And he was currently cryofrozen underneath Paris. Under heavy guard by the UN and several members of the Justice League. Along with all his other cohorts. To try and break into beat him up would have been suicide in itself.

So he stuck to dishing it out on the sandbags Robin used. Since they were supposed to be so durable.

Supposed to be, being the key words there.

He'd likely spend half his day in here. Taking out about half of Robin's sandbags. Making an absolute mess in the process. Which he would clean up if he felt like it.

The other half, he'd allow his depression to take over. He'd most likely mope at the rocks in front of the Tower. His special thinking spot, as he liked to put it. Ever since Terra had shown him how peaceful it was to sit alone at the rocks.

Beast Boy was in the middle of tieing up the second bag. Getting the chain in its correct hook. When he heard a throat clear behind him. He hadn't even realized she had walked into the room.

"What is it Rae? I'm a little busy here." He said, just as he finished hanging up the second bag. The picture of the dragon, luckily facing away from her. He started pounding into the bag harder than the last one.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said. He grunted in acknowledgement. Continuing to beat up the bag in front of him.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy here Rae. I don't exactly have time for talking." He said in a cold tone. His anger clearly affecting him.

"Since when is training more important than me helping you through your off days Garfield." She snapped at him.

He slashed across the sandbag. Making sand fly through the air. "What? Can't I try to handle this day by myself for once? I've been doing really well as of late without your bloody help!" He snapped back at her.

Raven shook her head at him. ' _Keep calm Raven. He just appears to be very angry at something. Don't take what he says to heart. He's just angry at whatever happened in the past.'_

"Can you at least tell me what you're so angry about?" She asked. Just as the second bag flew across the gym. Joining the first one.

"I don't really feel like telling you about it." He said. Getting ready to set up a third one. Without the picture on it. Just in case she were to see it in his next blind fit of rage on the next one.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because it doesn't concern you. This is a problem I can deal with myself." He lied evenly through his teeth to her. Raven, however, managed to detect it with her empathic abilities.

"You're lying." She called him out.

He shrugged. "So what?" He said. His indifference to this starting to anger her. Despite her mind trying to tell her to keep calm. He started to beat into the third bag.

"So what?! You're expressing lots of anger and sadness at the moment! And you're not even allowing me to help you!" She shouted at him. "I thought you wanted me to help you through times like this!"

"Maybe I don't want help today! Maybe this is something I want to deal with alone!" He shouted back.

"Yeah. Punching the picture of a dragon on a sandbag over and over again. Until you've cost us about a few thousand in replacements each year on this day. Like that is ever going to help out anyone." She said in a cold sarcastic tone. He stopped, out of shock or fear, he didn't know.

"Okay, so I have an obvious hatred of dragons. Sue me." He said back in a sarcastic voice. Fear being on the outside of it though.

"And you know, this dragon seems awfully familiar to me. Now why could that be?" She continued in a sarcastic monotone. "How many dragons have the two of us faced in our lifetimes?"

Beast Boy paled. "Rae, just stop. Can't you just leave it at-"

"How many! Beast Boy! How many dragons have the two of us met in our lifetimes!" Raven shouted over him.

"Rae-" He tried to say.

"HOW MANY!" Her tone bordered demonic.

He sighed. "One."

She calmed down, slightly. "Now tell me Garfield! Why, on this day of all days, would you be having an off day from that sick bastard! When he was the one who hurt me!"

He glared angrily at her. "Do you really want me to answer that for you Rae!? Do you really want to know why that dragon made this day suck so much for me!?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm ordering you to tell me! I can't just read your mind when I feel like it!"

"Oh, so now you're ordering me to tell you! I thought you were supposed to be my friend! Not my ****ing leader! Last time I checked, you aren't Robin!"

"Just answer the darn question Gar! What did Malchior do to you!? That was worse than what he did to me!"

"No! You don't have to know about every single detail of my life Rae if I'm not willing to share it! I don't have to tell you everything there is to know about me!"

"This isn't just about your life Gar! It seems obvious to me that it involves me to a certain extent as well! Now just answer the question so I can help you!"

"You can't help me with this! No one could possibly help me with this!"

"And why is that Gar! Just tell me already-"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME RAE! BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SCALY JERK! YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME!"

A silence, so profound, fillled the entire gym. Besides that of Beast Boy's heavy breathing.

Raven, as it looked, seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

"What?" She finally said in a small timid voice. Causing Beast Boy to laugh maniacally.

"You heard me Rae! It's all his fault that you'll never want to love somebody else on that same level ever again! He hurt you so badly, that you don't want to try and love anybody else ever again!"

He continued to laugh. "Because of him! You could never love me, the way you had loved him! Why do you think I spied on you two the whole time! I was jealous of the bond he shared with you! A bond I'd been trying to build with you for years! And to see him tear it apart, and leave you so broken…"

His anger finally drained out of him. He stopped laughing, as it turned into crying. The sadness starting to take it's place. "I swore, when I saw what he did to you, I felt a part of myself die that day Rae... The part of me that had hoped you'd see me as more than a friend. The part of me that wanted to love you and be loved by you at the same time."

She still said nothing. "He didn't just hurt you that day Rae… he killed my chances of ever being with you."

Raven was still standing still in front of him. Not even looking like she was acknowledging what he was saying. Although he couldn't see that she was mulling it over and over again inside her mind. And coming to terms with what he had meant.

"I know you could never think of me that way Rae. And I'm guessing what I just said here probably ruined whatever little friendship I thought I had with you…" He trailed off. Before he sighed.

"If the others ask where I am, just say you sent me into the bay again, or something. They'd certainly believe that." He started to walk past her. Heading towards the gym doors with a dark cloud of depression over his head.

"Did you mean it?" He heard her say behind him. He turned around.

"What?" He asked. Confused by what she had meant.

"Do you really love me? As in, more than a friend?" She said in a timid voice.

"Yes, and it's okay if you can't love me back Rae. I'll learn to get over it… eventually." He turned around, to walk out of the gym again. Only to be stopped by a black barrier.

"Aw c'mon Rae." He said in an exasperated tone as he turned around. "The least you can do is just let me off gently and let my dignity die in peac-"

He lost his ability to speak. Literally. As Raven's pale gray lips suddenly covered his colorful green ones. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. And his whole body had stiffened. Yet his lips were responding in kind. One thought was racing through his mind.

' _Raven is kissing me!'_ (You don't say!)

The next sandbag that had been in the line he made exploded. "Who are you to say I'm incapable of love!?" She shouted in anger as she broke off the kiss. Before he could respond, her lips were back on his again.

The whole line of sandbags exploded this time.

"But Rae-" He tried to say through the drunken haze of happiness that had entered his mind on the next break. But her lips were once again on his. The weights flew up into the ceiling. Making large dents where they hit and fell.

"You idiot! Do you even know why I started helping you in the first place!? *kiss* *explosion* Why I cared so much about you to want to learn about your past!? *kiss* *electricity shorts out* And then you say I can't love anyone! *kiss* *wall falls down* BECAUSE OF A STUPID ****ing DRAGON!? *deep kiss*"

A loud explosion was heard far underneath them. But they were too focused on each other in the darkness of the room. So they didn't acknowledge it.

"Rae, does this mean-" Again. She cut him off with a kiss. He seemed to finally realize that speaking would do nothing for him. So he gladly went along with it. Even though he heard another thing explode in the distance. He didn't care.

After what felt like an eternity, the two finally separated. Neither of them saying any words this time. As they were both looking into each other's eyes. Him with the goofy grin back on his face. And her with a small smile again. Just like before.

"I love you Gar. I don't care what you think he did to me back then. He might have hurt me deeply, but you taught me that I wasn't alone. That I would never be alone. As long as I had you guys."

That did it. Beast Boy officially felt like he was on cloud nine. Was he depressed earlier? He couldn't seem to recall why he'd be depressed right now. All he knew was that he couldn't have possibly felt any happier now than he ever had in his life.

"I knew you totally digged me." He said in a slurred voice filled with happiness.

Her small smile became a flat line. "What have I told you about not ruining our moments?"

"Fine, Rae. I love you too." He said, still drunk off happiness. She let out a groan of annoyance. Before her small smile came back on her face. She just couldn't stay mad at him for long, couldn't she.

"So, are you still mad at that jerk?" She asked.

He looked at her, confused for a second. Before realization hit him. "Oh, not as much as I was before."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

He got closer again. "Because, I think if it wasn't for him, I might have never had a chance to have this moment with you." He said in a serious voice. Making her blush.

Before she could say a retort back though, he had already pulled her in for another kiss. As he found himself already becoming addicted to those gray lips of hers. Lips that tasted of Jasmine and tea. A taste he was slowly thinking as his favorite.

Raven just rolled her eyes as she melted into him. Another object blowing up outside of the gym. They didn't even know what it was. They were to absorbed with each other.

Meanwhile, in the garage, Cyborg was in tears. His cybernetic eye doing scans over and over again to verify if what was before him was true. Before he finally started balling his eyes out. The truth sinking in.

"NOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY!" He wailed into the ground. The destroyed remains of the T-Car still burning in front of him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Heh, I had a little too much fun there at the end. Poor Cyborg…**

 **Anyways, like I said up top, only took me two hours to write! Then a half hour of editing! Hope it wasn't too terrible, although by this point, I'm starting to believe that my readers love everything I write. Am I right about that...**

 **Review what you thought!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Old Rings

**Day Six: Treasures/Gifts Humor**

 **Man, I had the worst stomach pains earlier this morning. It's taken me till 4 before I felt well enough to start working on this. It's going to be shorter because of this, but I hope you guys like. Connected to Day Five and Two.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Lilfitz04:** Hey, you try typing 3,000 word chapters every day on time! While working an eight hour job! And working on other stories! (LOL) Thanks for saying it was great!

 **HornedGoddess:** Prepare for more catastrophes with the T-Car. I went overboard on it this time!

 **Just an observer1:** If you think poor Cy for before this one, I'd love to hear what you'd say to him this time.

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** I did take a suggestion from you to put into this chapter. About Robin's suits there. And one more thing to add to the genius of this short chapter. Thank you for enjoying it!

 **1-800fangirl:** XD, you are so going to hate me for this chapter. I hope you'll still have it in you to not flame me for this one. I'm also really glad you liked the last chapter, and hope I did this one some justice.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Old Rings_

Is it possible that a person can feel so happy that they could fly anywhere? Do anything they want without a care in the world? Act totally oblivious to anything around them?...

Well, if you weren't Tamaranean like Starfire?

If you were to ask Beast Boy this, he would have said: "Dude! Hell yeah!'

Seriously, after that day, you could have sworn that Beast Boy had borrowed Raven's powers or something. Because he always seemed to be floating on air wherever he went. A big, goofy smile always adorning his green face. You could have hit him over the head with one of Mumbo Jumbo's big hammers, and he wouldn't have cared. He might not have even felt it.

It had been six months since the day Raven had told Beast Boy she loved him. Six, wonderful, glorious, exciting, positively sunny months. Is it just me, or is this actually starting to sound Tamaranean now? Maybe it's just me.

Anyways, it had been six months since that happy day. The day that Beast Boy and Raven had finally gotten together. Became boyfriend and girlfriend and all that wonderful stuff.

Of course, after they had finally stopped making out that day to check their surroundings, they had been rather embarrassed to find the gym trashed. And after further investigation, they had found the main ops room, the kitchen, the habitat level, the roof, and of course; the garage were all trashed as well.

They didn't even need to enter the garage to see that. Cyborg's wails of grief for his beautiful baby could be heard through the sound proof walls. Along with Robin's wails when he found all his traffic light suits in ruins. Starfire had been the loudest of them all though in her cries when she found all the various Tamaranean ingredients to her foods destroyed (In all honesty, this was probably the only reason that kept Rob and Cy from murdering the two poor soulmates. As it takes about six months for the different Tamaranean delicacies to be delivered to the Tower).

After that day, they had been forced to promise the others that they would take things slow. As to help Raven to adjust to expressing her emotions. And to also help prevent any more unfortunate casualties of war. Like the new T-Car, or the new shipment of Robin suits.

It only took a week for Cy's brand new T-Car to be destroyed. When Beast Boy took Raven to a secluded place far out of the city. You can guess from there what caused it to happen.

All I know for sure is that ever since that incident. The garage had been moved off site to an area underneath the bay. And Cy himself covered the garage in so many magical protective ruins, that it could keep Trigon himself out. He did the same to the two tunnels that led into it. Nothing magical could ever get in to destroy his baby again. He had thought.

Raven's powers have since destroyed the T-Car three times (LOL). Cyborg still can't figure out why. And it's only because of Starfire's lack of Tamaranean meals that he hasn't tried to kill the two yet. Robin hasn't really complained about it though. Mainly because his suits haven't been touched ever since. So he's okay as long as the damage isn't to significant.

Today was his and Raven's six month anniversary. And he had something to celebrate this obvious fact. Heck, he had been prepared to give this to her for a while now. As he had this item stored in his room for quite some time.

No, it wasn't a ring. They're only 18 at this point. He isn't even thinking about marriage yet.

It was a necklace that she could wear under her uniform. And no, not one of those cheap girl scout ones or something along those lines. I'm talking more like a necklace craved for by the rich and wealthy.

The necklace was a fine polished silver. The chain made up of interlocking rings. That met up in the middle where a beautifully crafted raven hung. The bird was crafted carefully from a large emerald. The eyes of it had been hollowed out to place two small amethysts in it. The raven's wings were spread, giving it the appearance of being in flight. It's cost, at full value, would have been close to $10,000.

The necklace had been one he had seen her look at once in the aftermath of fighting Punk Rocket in a mall. And by look, I mean stared. Like, for fen minutes. It had been almost three years agos. Shortly after he had found he had feelings for her.

He had saved up his money for three months after that to get it. Even with the heavy discount he got for saving the store. It had taken him that long to save up enough money for it. But in his youthful eyes, it had been more than worth it. As he felt he could win Raven's heart with it.

He even polished it himself many times over in his room in preparation of giving it to her. He had wanted to make sure Raven would like it. And would like him in general, because of it.

Then came along Malchior.

After that, Beast Boy hadn't the courage to try and give it to her. As he felt she was sure to never want to try and love anyone ever again. Especially him, for that matter. He didn't have the heart to try and return the necklace. Or to try and sell it off to someone else. So it had sat in his room for the past three years, collecting dust like everything else.

But now that he had been with her for six months now, and with nothing badly serious having happened (besides the continual destruction of the T-Car), Beast Boy thought that now would be a good time to give it to her. So he had spent the past week cleaning and polishing it again. Ridding the past three years of neglect from it.

Beast Boy was tapping his foot on the wall of the Tower. He had been up there for the past fifteen minutes. Waiting for Raven to show up. He had his surprise for her waiting in a nice small box stored in his pocket.

Raven had told him to meet her on the roof in twenty minutes. That had been thirty minutes ago. Despite how happy he had been as of late, he couldn't help but develop a nervous sweat. As she was never really late to anything. He hoped she hadn't forgotten, although she really couldn't have. This was Raven after all. How could she forget what today was?

Finally, a portal opened up on the roof. And Raven, with a small smile on her face, stepped out of it. One of her hands was concealed underneath her cloak.

She walked up to the edge of the roof to sit beside Beast Boy. Who now had one hand now in the pocket of his uniform. Ready to give Rae the surprise of her life.

"Why were you late Rae? Did something important happen while I was waiting?" He asked her in a teasing tone.

"Oh, nothing really. Starfire just wanted my help a little after I talked to you earlier." She replied.

"What did she need your help with?" He asked, curious.

"Her Tamaranean ingredients for her recipes finally came in from the Justice League. And she wanted my help in moving them. Or to kill whatever escaped the boxes." She said in a somewhat scared tone. Beast Boy paled slightly.

"Dang it! And the Tower was just starting to smell somewhat normal again!... I at least hope she doesn't make something that escapes and leaves slime all over the Tower again. That had to be the nastiest thing I've ever had to deal with in my life." He said in a sick voice.

"Have you been in your room lately? I'm pretty sure once it entered there, it had came back, begging for mercy."

He smirked. "I wouldn't really remember that Rae. Since I spend so much time in yours now."

She blushed a little bit. "Touche."

He was smiling again. "So do you remember what today is Rae?" He asked her in an eager voice. Wanting to get off Starfire and her poisonous food to something else. A little better than that for certain.

Her smile changed into a small frown. "Yeah… which is why I wanted to meet you up here Gar."

He didn't seem to notice her frown. As he was eagerly making to take out his present to her.

"Gar, did you ever find your parent's remains? After that day? In that waterfall?" She suddenly asked him in a small voice.

His hands stopped moving. He was confused why she'd ask him a question like that. Wasn't today their six month anniversary and all?

When it suddenly clicked in his mind. Today had been the day his parents had died. And to think, he had been feeling so happy today, he hadn't even noticed. His happiness died down a little, but was still there. Since Raven had helped him to get over that, and so many other things in the past year. He could stay happy now a lot more easily. Not that it still didn't hurt a little.

"No, Rae. I spent days there, looking all around the area for any evidence of them. Even when I visited the area years later under the Doom Patrol, I still couldn't find their remains. No matter how hard I tried…"

Raven's hand seemed to clench up inside her cloak. Although he couldn't see it. "You told me they died under a waterfall in Upper Lamamba, right? (Did I spell the country right?)" She said in a somewhat nervous tone.

He was eyeing her now. Wondering why she would bring this all up again now. On their six month anniversary of all days. "Yes. Raven, but why do my parents matter to you today?" He asked her.

She chewed on her lip. Before she finally let the hand out from her cloak. It was still clenched, but you could tell she was holding something in it. "Other than that picture, do you have anything else from your parents? Any evidence that they had been alive before."

"No." He was looking at her hand as he said that.

She sighed, and then opened up her hand. Revealing what had been sitting in it before.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged out of shock. It might have been a while, but he still had the picture so vividly in his mind. And it was like these two items had jumped right out of the picture into real life.

She was holding his parent's rings. One gold band with a clear cut emerald on the middle of it for his dad. And the other was a silver band with a four carat blue sapphire. Surrounded by small gems of amethyst. That had been his mom's.

"H...H-How d-did... you…" He tried to say. But couldn't finish, as he took in the sight of a part of his past reappearing before his eyes. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

"At night, while you'd be asleep, I'd teleport myself to Upper Lamamba. I searched through most of the day there for a waterfall that matched your description... I found it yesterday, and all it took was minding an aura signature that matched what the traces I found on that picture."

He looked sharply up into her eyes. "You mean… you found them… you found where they were..." He said, tears starting to fill his eyes.

She shook her head, confusing him a bit. "I'm sorry Gar, but after all this time, there wasn't anything of your parents left to be found. No bones, no clothes, nothing. I searched the whole day there, after I found their signatures, but all I could come up with were these rings. They had been resting in a small crevice at the bottom of the waterfall. I'm not even sure if they're your parents, or some other-"

Raven found herself cut off from speaking. As Beast Boy suddenly enveloped her in a hug that took the remaining air out of her body. He was crying into her shoulder with tears of happiness.

"Rae, these are my parents rings. It might not have been their true remains… but these are their rings." He said through his joy. Making her smile.

"I'm glad those are the real deal then. I lost a good amount of sleep finding them for you."

He kissed her. Even with her better control now, something still exploded out in the water. After that kiss, he suddenly pulled out the box from his pocket. He gave it to her. She looked up at him confused. He had such a happy grin on his face.

"C'mon Rae, you gave me the best six month anniversary present ever. I think the least I could do is repay the favor."

She smiled at him. She put the rings in his hand, allowing him to examine the two, while she took the small box. Curious as to what he could have possibly gotten her.

She opened it up, and gasped. It might have been almost three years ago, but she had remembered seeing this before. And silently admiring it for how beautiful it was. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"I've had that for almost three years Rae. I guess I just wanted to make sure I surprised you like you did to me." He said, leaving out the part that Malchior had greatly delayed him giving it. He was still a sore subject around her. But the look of joy on her face was totally worth the long wait.

She said nothing, as she kissed him heavily this time. He put the rings in his pocket, before he gently pulled the necklace up out of the box. And put it around her neck while still kissing her. More explosions were sounding out in the distance. And it sounded like a window had broken.

He stopped kissing her and pulled back a bit. Admiring how she looked with it on. The silver was almost invisible against her pale skin. Giving the appearance that he was the one in front of her neck. Not that of a necklace.

"It's more beautiful than I could have imagined." He said in an honest tone. Looking up at her face as he did so. Her smile grew a little. "You're more beautiful with it than I could have imagined."

She pulled him in again. Feeling so happy that she felt she could explode. In her mind, it had to be the best gift anyone had ever gotten her.

And to think, how a year ago, he'd been so sad on this day. When today, he had finally gotten a gift from his past, and given a gift long since the time he got it.

They started to kiss again. Even stronger than the one before. She being grateful for such a great treasure. And he grateful that she had managed to find a treasured piece of his past.

Now all seemed well in the world.

But down in the underwater garage. Cyborg's robotic eye was twitching in it's socket. Dark energy was all around him. Tearing apart his custom tools, the tables he had various blueprints and parts on, the chair he had been sitting in. And whatever the hell it could touch

Even though his garage was basically trashed. He was smirking. The dark energy hadn't touched the T-Car. He had put protective runes, magical relics, and whatever the hell he could get his hands on on it, in it, or even built into it. It was supposedly 100% magic proof now. Not even Mumbo Jumbo could do something to it.

Raven's dark magic couldn't destroy it this time! Cyborg laughed evilly to himself.

 **Boom!**

Wait... nevermind. I was wrong.

Cyborg stopped laughing as he stared in shock. Before he started to cry again.

Was there nothing sacred left in this world?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry, I seem to find as of late that I love torturing the T-Car. It's just so darn funny in my mind, because I rewatched the episode in the first season for it.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	7. Car Rides I Hate Them

**Day Seven: Summer and Romance**

 **Man, I'm down to the last day now! This has to be the funnest week I've ever had on this site! As I've discovered my newfound obsession with destroying the T-Car now. Who knows, I might just continue a drabble series that focuses on the destruction of the T-Car for fun. Although I wouldn't write it for awhile. Still have lots of other stories to work on.**

 **There may be one last hurrah in here. I'm hoping it will be the pounding nail on the coffin for the T-Car. At least for now. *laughs evilly***

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Lilfitz04:** YES, I KNOW THIS ONE IS LATE TOO! I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT TO ME THIS REVIEW! And yeah, R.I.P. T-Car. Or in this chapter, rest in pieces (LOL)

 **TheBeastAndTheDemon139:** Last great one-shot from me on this story. Although if you read the comment above, you'll be able to guess what happens at the end of this chapter. Or if you deduce what the title means before you read it. And yeah, there are plenty of versions as to what happens to Beast Boy's parents.

 **HornedGoddess:** Hell yeah! Rae is so more powerful than her dad, that's for sure! And the ending there, I just keep on cracking up every time I reread it.

 **Just an observer1:** Couldn't have said it better myself dude! Or dudette!

 **Santoramon:** Your comment last chapter actually made me change up a bit for this chapter. Making Cy think of them as his own personal children. I'm hoping you'll be loling at this like I was. Yeah, his baby dies again at the end.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Thank you, hope you find this a rather fitting ending. To the T-Car that is.

 **1-800fangirl:** Yeah, I don't really flame other authors either. Unless they're the heathens who include in their plot the breaking up of Starfire and Robin, and Beast Boy and Raven, and basically having them switch. Saying these are their true loves. Pbth! As if! But anyways, to your review, most of that was just off the top of my head. Going over the known history I have of Beast Boy. And I wanted Raven to do something that I thought would totally be in her character. And I think if anything, she'd want to give Beast Boy peace over his parent's deaths. Also, I didn't really realize I break the fourth wall in my writing. Thanks for pointing that out to me! Sadly, Cyborg has several things to deal with this chapter. I hope you really won't kill me for this one! Thanks again!

 **RPGPersona:** Dude! I thought you had died or something on me this week! LOL! Glad to see that didn't happen! And the emoticlone that has it out for his baby is revealed at the end of this chapter! Along with an explanation as to why she hates the T-Car here in the beginning! Hope you love it! Looking forward to what you have to say on this! Thanks again for showing you didn't die last week!

 **TheForceIsStrongInThisOne:** Crap, I was just about to publish this when you reviewed! Good thing I caught the review before posting. The why she hates the T-Car is explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed my submissions for BBxRae week! As for an epilogue to last chapter, I already have plenty on my plate. This whole BBRae week caught me off guard as it was, pushing my other stories to the back burner. I have at least four others that I need to get to work on, although two of them only have one last chapter to them.

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Car Rides… I Hate Them_

* * *

Ahhhh, summer.

Who could name a better time in the year to relax? To sit back and read a book. To meditate the whole day away under the light of the sun. To sip a nice, hot cup of herbal tea. While cuddling up into a certain green skinned boyfriend. Playing his green hair while he tried in vain to beat his half man, half-robot best friend at some game. Man, what a day that would be in the middle of summer.

At least, this was what Raven would have wished she was doing. What she could have been doing. If they were still in the Tower at that moment.

Instead, she was sitting in the back of the T-Car. Sitting in between her boyfriend, and her friend that was a girl. As Starfire so liked to call her at times. Robin was sitting up front in the passenger seat. While Cyborg was driving his stupid baby with a big stupid grin plastered on his face. And there was a speaker blowing out loud rock music into the back of her head. What every girl dreams about at night…

In their nightmares (LOL).

They had been on the road for the past two hours. Which had felt like a couple lifetimes to Raven.

For the whole ride so far, Raven has had to listen to Cyborg's loud metal music through his surround sound speakers. Too loud to allow her to concentrate on meditating the trip away. Or to simply relax into her green boyfriend.

It also didn't help that Starfire was singing Tamaranean versions of every song Cyborg played. Now no offense to Starfire, but if I had the choice between listening to her sing any song, or going to a Justin Bieber concert full of girls just to hear him sing 'Baby' over and over again. I would shoot myself instead of doing either. As they are just about the same on my scale of worst music ever played.

Yeah, Starfire's singing was that bad. What was worse was the fact that she was singing quite loudly, especially into her left ear. And squealing when Cyborg played a song she liked. At times, it seemed to Raven that Starfire was being louder than Cyborg's surround sound speakers. It was like the two of them had a personal vendetta to make sure she couldn't relax at all.

In short, Raven was in a foul mood.

She was forced to listen to song after song. In English, slang, rap, Tamaranean, and even at times a mixture of all four (That is just wrong). With her only consolation being she had an excuse to dig the right part of her head into her boyfriend's shoulder. She was both cuddling up to him, and protecting her right ear drum from further damage. She had to keep her left ear uncovered to the world as it would seem rude to Starfire if she had a hand up covering her ear.

Now, why were the Titans in the T-Car for such a long time to begin with?

No, the Titans weren't off to fight crime. Quite the opposite in fact.

The Titans East had arranged to take over for them in Jump City for three weeks. So they could go on a nice small vacation for a little while. They were going to spend it at a beach side mansion up in the northern part of California.

Now, Raven hadn't been against this trip. Despite how miserable she might have been in the T-Car at the moment.

Heck, she saw the plans for the mansion. And saw all the space she and Beast Boy had from the others. And the thick walls and everything else surrounding their room. When you have plenty of space from everyone in a house, along with likely sound proof walls.

Let's just say there's no need to quiet yourself at night.

So she had been all for this little getaway from the Tower. Even more so than all the other Titans. Excluding Beast Boy.

What she had been against was taking the T-Car as transportation. As you can see here for obvious reasons. She had offered to teleport them all to their destination. Just so they could get to the place that much quicker. Without the searing migraine that would come from the ride. And for… other reasons. Man, her demon side must really be acting up as of late.

But nooooo, Cyborg had to argue that it had been a while since he had gotten to personally 'feel the road' for such a long time. And put his foot down, literally, that he would drive them all there himself. Come hell, or high water.

He even had the gall to say she couldn't teleport herself there in case something happened to his baby that he'd need help with. Since she was the only other Titan on the team who knew how his baby ran. Even though the chances of it having a problem from Cyborg's almost religious maintenance on it were 3,720 to 1. About as likely as successfully navigating an asteroid field.

And you know what, Raven had no problem with giving her cybernetic friend a chance to personally feel the road himself if she teleported them there. If you get what I mean. But unfortunately, her leader would have been against that sort of thing. No matter how hilarious it would have looked to him and the others. Especially to her Beast Boy.

So now, here she was. Going deaf in her left ear from Starfire's very offkey boisterous singing. Her right ear on the verge of blowing out from Cyborg's music. Even with it it pressed so deeply into her boyfriend's shoulder. A headache was forming from all the noise.

Her anger at this unfair situation wasn't exactly helping her headache either. As Rage was just about ready to blow up something if she didn't meditate soon. Or get herself away from this loud situation. Not that Raven would stop her this time.

She was actually hoping Rage would blow up the speakers. Or better yet, the T-Car itself. Although, she was holding it back for now in case of that scenario. She and Beast Boy were still in it afterall.

Finally, the T-Car stopped. Raven had her eyes closed fighting off the headache. ' _It's about damn time!'_ She thought gratefully, as the speakers stopped playing. And Starfire stopped her singing out of confusion. Raven thought they had finally gotten to the mansion.

"We are already there friend Cyborg?" She asked Cyborg in front of her. Raven was already getting ready to get herself out of the car.

"Sorry Star, we still have another two hours to go until we get there. My baby here is just running a little low on fuel now. So I need to fill her back up again before we get going." He said back to her as he got out of the car. Whistling to himself as she did so.

Raven opened her eyes. Shocked at what Cyborg had said. She looked out the window of Starfire's now open door. And sure enough, they were right by a pump on the outside of a gas station. Starfire and Robin had exited the car and went into said gas station. Most likely to get snacks.

Her right eye twitched. Her left ear may have still been ringing. But her right ear had heard just about everything Cyborg had said. Including the part where she still had two more hours of torture until they got there.

Oh man, was she beyond pissed now.

She felt her boyfriend shift beside her. The only thing in this dumb vehicle that was keeping her from letting it join it's destroyed brothers and sisters (don't ask) in car heaven. She might help Cyborg in building his cars and upgrading them from time to time. But that didn't stop her when her emotions got irritated with him. She was hoping Beast Boy would get out soon before she accidentally harmed him.

"Hey Rae, are you there?" Beast Boy said to Raven. As she had been looking out in the distance for the past minute. Not really hearing him.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said back in a monotone. Shifting so her still functional right ear could hear what he said.

"Aw, c'mon Rae. You've been looking forward to this trip for as long as me. What do you have to complain about?" He asked. Not aware of his girlfriend's mood.

The four eyed glare she sent his way quickly remedied that fact. As he visibly sweatdropped at her.

"Let's see, I haven't had one chance to meditate on the way here so far because of all the noise. My left eardrum is still ringing from Star's loud and horrible singing. My butt hurts from sitting in this leather seat for so long. Cyborg refuses to lower the volume on his music. I have a headache forming from keeping my emotions from destroying this dumb vehicle. Along with the addition of all the loud music. And to top it off, I still have another ****ing two hours of this to go! DO I HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT NOW GARFIELD!" She screamed at him in the end. Making him back up against his window.

' _Okay, so she does have a long list of things to complain about. And now she seems to be pissed at me. A combination of these two do not bode well together. Maybe if I turn this into a joke...'_

"Okay, does that list go any longer. Or was that everything?" He said to her in a joking voice.

Her glare didn't drop. Beast Boy visibly sweatdropped. Raven may have been his girlfriend for a long while now. Ever since a little after Tokyo really. But she still had the ability to scare the crap out of him.

"You think this is a joke! You think my pain is funny! How funny do you think it'd be if I destroyed this wretched vehicle with you inside it still!"

Could you guess what Beast Boy was thinking at this moment? If you can't, this is what was going through his mind.

' _F***! F***! F***! F***! F***! F***!'_ Rather fastly indeed. As every guy thinks when they realize they pissed off their beautiful, yet dangerous half-demon girlfriend. If every guy on Earth were to have one.

"No! Of course I don't think this is funny! Not even in the slightest!" He said in a fast voice. Wanting to calm her down.

It didn't work. "Then why the hell are you making a joke out of it!? Because I'm certain as hell that I'm not going to enjoy the next two hours! Or the next three weeks for that matter if I have to go through this again on the way back!"

Okay, she was mad. And Beast Boy had to think of something quick. Otherwise, who knew what would happen. Heck, he could get kicked to the couch the moment they got there for all he knew. She might not even let him into her room at all if she stayed pissed at the prospect of going through the rest of the ride there. Or back. But what could he do to keep this from happening?

Beast Boy looked out the window. Seeing Cyborg whistling away as the gas tank was filled with a premium sort of gas. Only the best for his baby. He was totally distracted, looking at the gauges that showed how much was in his car.

An evil idea came to his mind. His fear left him. An evil smile he usually had when pulling a prank came onto his face. Raven noticed this smile and stopped ranting.

Sure, if Cyborg found out it was him that did it, he would surely not live through the remainder of the week. But it would also mean that Raven would be grateful to him. And that it could mean rewards later. In the bedroom.

"What if you don't have to Rae?"

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

He started to whisper his evil plan to her. And after a minute, a shocked look came onto her face. Followed by a duplicate of his evil grin. Before she kissed him deeply.

"Gar, you really know when to pull through for me at times. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner." She said to him in a monotone, yet grateful voice. He started to laugh.

"Just make sure Cy is distracted. And warn me if Robin and Star come back to soon." He said, He kissed her one more time before he morphed into a small green fly. Where he then proceeded to fly into the A/C. To wreak his havoc on the inside of the T-Car.

Raven kept a lookout the window. Making sure Cyborg was still looking at the gas gauge. Which was now at ten gallons. He was tapping his foot rather impatiently. This had to be one of the slower pumps in the gas station.

In a stroke of genius, Raven allowed her powers to go to work on the inside of the machine. Where they slowly started to cut off the flow of gas into the vehicle. She knew Cyborg would notice this, and he'd be too realize Beast Boy had disappeared inside the car.

Sure enough, Cyborg, who was still whistling, became confused when the gas gauge started to slow down. He tapped on the thing, and it slowed down even more at his touch. Going about .1 gallons per 10 seconds. And then it stopped completely. He cussed at the thing as he tapped on the gauge so hard, it cracked.

He took the pump from the car in a fit of rage. Pressing down on the lever for the pump again. No gas wanted to come out. He raised the end to his robotic eye to see if something had clogged it up. His hand still over the lever attached to the pump. He was swearing like a sailor now. Wondering why his baby wasn't getting the premium gas she so deserved (Yep, this one was a she in case you didn't read that right).

Now, Raven felt this didn't go all the way in payback for the crap ride. But she certainly chuckled at his reaction when her powers that had been clogging the gas flow disappeared all at once. Spraying high priced gasoline right into his eye, and then his mouth when he gasped out of surprise. Sending the gasoline right across his tongue down his throat.

Now, I don't know how many other people have had the unfortunate opportunity to taste gasoline. But to those that have… let's just say that premium doesn't help the taste one bit. In fact, it probably made it worse. Especially since he had specially enhanced taste buds in his mouth to better enjoy the barbeque Metropolis style ribs he so loved to make.

Thus came the following reaction.

"Aughhhhh! It's in my mouth! It's in my mouth! Aughhhhh!" He screamed as he ran away. Right past a confused Robin and Starfire who had exited the store. Robin holding a bag of Doritos. And Starfire a case of mustard.

Cyborg ran into the store. Robin and Starfire running back in just in time to see him rip the end off an Icee machine. They stared in shock as he lifted up the container of Wild Cherry, and shoved the ice cold contents down his gullet. Along with the Coca Cola flavor. The Pina Colada flavor. The Watermelon flavor. And five other different flavors. Emptying each one onto his tongue to rid it of the horrid taste.

And to think, he'd been putting his different babies through that! The next car he designed would be electric for sure!

Finally, he let out a relieved sigh. The taste of gasoline no longer in his mouth. When a store employee with a very cross look came up to him. The employee looked to be Spanish.

Raven could see from the car the tongue lashing that Cyborg was receiving. From both the employee in Spanish, and from Robin in English.

She figured he would be responsible for paying for the mess he made. Along with the gas for the car that was still running on the ground outside. She let a small smirk onto her face. It wasn't all the way to payback just yet.

But you know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served cold. (Badum crash) You know, because of the Icees… I'll just continue now.

Shortly after this, Beast Boy flew back out of the A/C and morphed back into himself. A very big grin on his face.

"Alright, it's all set now. Ready for phase two?" He asked her. She nodded her head. Eager to get herself out of the vehicle at last.

Both of them stepped out of the car. Making sure their teammates were properly distracted as they did so. Raven left a note behind on her seat in plain sight where her teammates would surely find it.

She and Beast Boy then walked up to the area behind the building. Where she opened up a portal that she put both of their communicators into. Just as an afterthought, she reinserted the gas pump into the car. She didn't want them to waste too much money on this trip of theirs now.

She and Beast Boy had to wait thirty minutes. But finally, the trio came trudging out of the gas station. Cyborg with a rather grumpy look on his face. Robin as stern looking as ever. And Starfire with a saddened face at seeing her two friends mad at each other.

Cyborg took the turned off pump out of the car. Glad that some kind stranger had helped to put the pump back in the gas tank. And that the tank was now to be full. That seemed to cast a light on his previously foul mood.

Starfire was the first to open her door. And the first to find the note inside. "Friends." She said to get their attention. They both looked at her to see the carefully hand written note in her hand. She handed it to Cyborg who read it first.

 _Hey guys_

 _You three were taking to long in the gas station. So I decided to teleport me and Gar ahead to the mansion. You know, since it looked like you three were having so much fun in the gas station when I last saw you guys._

 _We'll meet you when you guys finally get here. Hopefully by then, I'll be done with my meditation. And Gar will have properly showered. Hope nothing bad happens to the car while I'm gone Cy. Although I think you could fix anything that'd happen to it anyways. So I seriously don't get why you wanted me to come along in the first place._

 _All you really did was piss me off with that loud horrid music of yours._

 _Raven_

Cyborg finished reading the note first. "What! She just up and left us behind along with grass stain! I can't believe those two!" He yelled loud enough for the two hidden heroes to hear behind the gas station. Patiently waiting for their trap to come to light.

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Having finished reading it next. "I'd berate them for leaving us behind. But she does leave a good point Cy. You really had that music of yours up too loud."

"Are you kidding me! She kept begging me throughout the ride to turn the volume up. Even though it was at max volume!" Cyborg said in an irritated voice.

"Uh, friend. I believe her exact words to you were as follows…" Takes a deep breathe. "WILL YOU SHUT OFF THE ****ING HORRIBLE MUSIC YOU SLIMY FLEABITTEN KLORBAG! BEFORE I GO DEAF HERE!"

Robin blinked. Then looked at Cy. Who was now looking startled at the words that had come from the innocent alien's mouth. "How the hell did you get, 'can you turn up the volume' from all that?"

"Alright man. That's what I thought she was saying to me. The music was blasting to loudly into my ears for me to make out what she was saying. So I assumed that was what she had meant."

Robin shook his head at Cyborg. "Cy. Since when does Raven like anything loud? She lives in an isolated dark room, reads books, **meditates**." He exaggerated the last word, just for effect.

Silence came for a few seconds. "Just get in the car Rob, Star. We can talk about how much I messed up later. Besides… (pulls up panel on his arm) their communicators show them at the beach mansion. She's left us behind. We can't do a thing about it. And it's already close to sunset. So unless you want to get there when they might be in the middle of something…" He trailed off. But the suggestion was left hanging in the air.

Robin started to blush, even though he and Star were planning on the same thing later. "Fine, but I'm still mad at you for what you did in the store." Robin said. Cyborg muttered something that sounded like, 'yeah yeah, whatever Boy Blunder' as he got into his baby. All three heroes closed the doors and buttoned in their seat belts.

"Let's see how fast I can get this baby to go! Hopefully, we can get there before they start doing the nasty!" He said, just as he turned the keys in the ignition.

Nothing happened. At least, it looked like nothing had happened. As something inside the A/C opened up. Releasing it's sightless, and no smell contents into the air of the T-Car.

"Uhhhhh… let's try that again… Let's see how fast I can get this baby to go!" Cyborg said as he tried over and over again to turn on the car. It wasn't even responding to it. He was starting to become confused.

"What now?" Robin said. Rubbing his head where the headache was already forming. From what, he didn't exactly know.

"Just a sec… just a sec…" He said as he continued to try and get it to start. Starfire yawned loudly behind them.

"Is it just me… or am I feeling the drowsy at the moment." She said in a tired voice. Robin looked ready to reply to his girlfriend, but then yawned as well. His eyes already closing behind his mask. "You know, I'm pretty tired too." He said, replying back.

"Uh, guys…" Cyborg tried to say. When a massive yawn cut him off. "What the hell is going on…" Cyborg slurred at the end.

Within one minute. The three heroes were fast asleep. Their heads hanging back, and mouths wide open. Drool was already starting to form a line from Cyborg's mouth. Beast Boy chuckled at the sight.

"I didn't think those leather seats were comfortable enough to sleep in now." He joked to Raven. Who was also chuckling a little at the sight.

"I can't believe that worked so well. How did you remember that he had a mechanism in the car that'd release sleeping agent through the A/C in case it was stolen?" She asked him.

"I may have tried to take the T-Car on a joyride a few times in the past."

Silence. "But how did you know where to find it?" Raven asked.

He grinned. "It had a picture of me on it. With a red X over the picture. And the words 'In case the grass stain gets any ideas' beneath it.

She simply chuckled again. "Well, we know that it certainly works on people other than you now."

He chuckled as well. "Yeah… I guess it does. So… Phase Three?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Raven said as she opened up a portal. Transporting the two away from the gas station for real this time. Right to their personal bedroom in the mansion. Where Raven would reward Beast Boy for saving her.

Another portal opened up underneath the T-Car, along with several more inside it. Dropping it and it's occupants off at the beach side mansion.

Several more portals later and the sleeping forms of Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were in their rooms. Along with their luggage. All of them comfortably sleeping on their beds. Besides Cyborg, who was hanging from a heavy duty ceiling fan in the kitchen for some reason.

Beast Boy and Raven were in there room. Now doing who knows what as loud as they could. Since they now had the added bonus of their teammates being knocked out by the sleeping agent. So there was literally no one to hear all the things they were doing to each other that night.

The T-Car was the last thing to be portaled. Although it wasn't in the garage of the mansion. Or out on the road in front of it.

Where was it?

Let's just say that Cyborg's baby, had an unfortunate accident in air travel. As it seemed to meet something in between the dimensions it traveled in. That something looking a lot like Raven. Except in a red cloak.

If you looked closely at the ocean surface in front of the mansion though, you might have been able to see the various parts of it bobbing around on the surface. Especially a very beat up speaker head, that looked closely similar to what had been behind Raven's head in the car.

And thus, as the last song that had been on his car said. "Another one bites the dust!" Or in this case, another one pissed off Rage!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And finished!**

 **Man, I absolutely loved this! It was great all the way to the end! Glad you guys loved this, and I hope you follow my BBxRAE stories in the future!**

 **Next update: Why do you Hate me? Happy Epilogue. Followed by Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin having to fulfill the terms of their bet in a sort of epilogue for Forgive Me. Can't wait to see you guys there!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
